Power Ranger's Secreats
by BIGMAC4868
Summary: The Newest edition to the Power Rangers is a boy named Sam. And he wants himself a boy. WARNING: BOYXBOY, dont like dont read. Main Pairing JaydenXoc. couldnet figure out how to add Samurai to the main Power Rangers page. PLEASE REVIEW!


A Samurai's day off. Jayden's Story

The others have already left for the amusement park, and Jayden stayed behind. He stays behind because of him.

He was a 6 foot god, some muscle, long flowing hair, and an ass that needed dominating. His name was Sam. He was the Red Ranger's personal servant. Sometimes Jayden would let Mike take him for the weekend, maybe even Kevin, but today, he was all Jayden's.

Jayden was working on mastering that new disk, when Sam walked by making sure his master was okay. Sam was immediately taken away, sweat dripped from Jayden, form every pore he had a dew drop or stink. He looked hot.

Jayden looked at him, and jerked his head like: _Hey what's up?_ Sam spoke, "Master, I was wondering if you needed something? Water, food, relaxation? Anything." Jayden licked his lips.

"I could use a massage. Set up my room, I'll be in, in a little bit." Sam bowed and left to his master's quarters.

I t was filled with maps of the underworld and upper world, weapons from ancient and modern times hung in display cases. A bed was in the center, he laid a towel down on the bed as Jayden walked in still in his training cloths. "Awesome." He said and he lay down on the covered bed fully clothed. "I have to tell you something Sam; I like you, both as a friend and as...something more... do you feel anything for me?" Sam stated to massage Jayden's shoulders.

Does he want the truth? Do I deserve him? "Yes, Master, I love you"

Jayden laughed, and got up, sitting on the bed. "Then you wouldn't mind me asking this?" He bent down into Sam's ear. Sam nodded.

Sam stood and went behind his master. "Lick!" Jayden commanded. And Sam licked the sweat off of Jayden, his shoulders, arms, hands, and even his face. Jayden meet Sam's mouth and entered his lover's mouth with his tongue. Sam tasted good, maybe it was the sweat. They didn't fight for dominance, Sam submissively let Jayden in, Sam moaned and Jayden made sure he would keep moaning.

"Undress me!" he ordered again. Sam obliged, he ripped the training shirt off of his master and licked the sweat off of his abs. This time Jayden moaned as Sam got lower and lower on his Master's body. Jayden shook his head. "NO! Feet first." Sam was waiting to inhale those sweaty feet.

Sam knelt down to his master's shoes. Jayden extended his left leg. "OFF!" Sam took the black and red shoe off. He smelled the inside still rank from the practice. Sam buried his nose in the shoe. Licking the inside. All the while Jayden his rubbing his own crotch. "Now, the other one, then my pants and boxers."

Sam did the same with the right leg. Jayden kicked the shoe away from Sam's mouth being impatient. Sam went for the feet, and Jayden pushed him away. "No, not yet, I have bigger plans." Sam obeyed and undressed for his master. And latter, in his underwear, removed Jayden's pants and boxers. The only thing left on him was his black ankle socks. "Now?" Sam asked. Jayden shook his head. Jayden started touching himself, he wanted Sam to get the picture.

He did, Sam bent down and put Jayden's 8 incher in his mouth. Jayden cried with pleasure. "Uhh yea! Suck me, I'm the master and you're my bitch!" Sam bobbed his head up and down faster and faster. Jayden started fucking his mouth and Sam loved it.

They both were going as fast as they could until: "Ahhhhh!" Jayden came in Sam's mouth. A river of salty seed flew into Sam's mouth. Some even escaped and landed on his chin. Jayden kissed his slave again, wanting to taste his semen. As they were swapping spit, Jayden pushed a finger inside Sam, Sam's breathing got heavier, he endured more pain that this, Soon two finger entered and a third all spreading Sam's entrance. Soon Jayden broke the kiss, sperm trailed between them, and Jayden spat at his bitch.

"Lie down!" Sam again obeyed and lay on his back, watching as his master pulled on a condom, and slathers on some lube. Jayden bent down and put his fingers in his lover's entrance again, while he licked Sam's head. Sam moaned and wanted more. "Now! Please Jayden, TAKE ME NOW!" Jayden laughed again.

Sam lifted his legs up onto his master's shoulders, Jayden slowly entered his slave. Pain and pleasure mixed as Jayden found Sam's good spot and started increasing his pace. Jayden meet his best friend's eyes and moaned loud enough the master would hear.

Faster and faster Jayden slammed his cock into Sam's ass. Each one moaning until Sam couldn't take it anymore. White seed spat onto his chest, all the while Jayden was still fucking Sam like a gorilla. Jayden was close, he pulled out.

"Now." He said as he lift his foot to his slave's mouth. Sam decided to do something different. He took both of the black socks off of his master. One sock he wiped off the cum on his stomach, the other one, he placed over Jayden's manhood. Again Sam put the whole thing into his mouth, and the taste of the sock was well worth the wait, Jayden again fucked his slave's mouth and quickly came into the sock.

Sam took both socks and forced them into his mouth. Jayden understood now, He took his bare foot and stuck his toe into his slaves mouth, "You like being my slave?" Jayden asked and Sam nodded. "You like having my cum in your mouth, my rank feet too?" Sam nodded again. "Good!" Jayden pulled his foot out along with the socks. "Put them on!" Sam obeyed after Jayden stuck them in his mouth and offered them back to his slave. "Dress me!" Sam entered his master's walk in closet.

Sam brought back a new samurai jacked, pants, and socks. "Bring me another pair of shoes too; you can keep those, a suvioneir for this amusement park. Sam went came back to see Jayden already dressed in shirt and pants. "Saved the best for last." Sam pulled on the knee-high socks he found and put the shoes on.

"Thanks, Now, Back to that massage."


End file.
